This invention relates to a dress hanger with non-slip means and a method of manufacturing the same.
As shown in FIG. 16, a conventional hanger generally comprises a hook 1, arms 2 extending in opposite directions from the hook 1, and a hanger bar 3. The arms 2 are used for hanging a suit, a blouse, etc. and the hanger bar 3 is used for hanging pants and a skirt.
Various means have been proposed to prevent the clothes hung on the arms 2 and the bar 3 from slipping thereon and becoming wrinkled. One of such means is to attach flocked cloth patches S to the arms 2 and the bar 3. However, it is difficult to attach such patches to the arms 2 so that they will fit perfectly on the surface thereof. Thus, they can peel off easily while in use. Further, such patches will give the hanger a less attractive appearance.
Some of the conventional hangers have clamp (11 in FIG. 9) attached to the arms 2 or the bar 3 to clip a skirt or the like. Conventional non-slip means used for such clips include synthetic resin coatings provided on the clip surfaces and resilient members C such as sponge bonded to the clip surfaces as shown in FIG. 17.
Such coatings are usually formed by dipping and thus their workability and working environment are not good. Further, since their thickness tends to be uneven, such clips tend to leave clipping marks on clothes. The resilient members C peel off easily.